Etna and laharl have sex
by yasumaru
Summary: Alright, A  The plot bites, B , I no real lemon in it until nxt chapter, and C , for now it will be in t


**overlord and overlordess**

by ~yasu777

Note, the following story contains disturbing scenes, such as Masturbation, swearing, possible rape, and possible angst.

On a cold, and chilly night In the depths of the underworld, About a month-and-a-half before Christmas, Laharl was having a quick snack before going to sleep in his coffin.  
>walked over to the fridge, and pulled out a half of a sea of Gahanna pudding, and a milk carton. He opened a press above, and picked up a empty cup. He poured the milk into the cup in a groggy manner, nearly spilling the milk in the process.<br>His thoughts were interrupted by a prinny. The prinny's name was Laurence.  
>He was a jet-black prinny, with ruffled feathers, and a top-hat.<br>He let out a high pitched "ahem", crashing Laharl's train of thought.

"Oi, Overlord. Mistress-Etna is nowhere to be seen. Did you see her lately?" he inquired.

"What, she is missing? NO WONDER THE PRINNIES HAVE BEEM SLACKING OFF!" he shouted, remembering the morning he nearly broke his arm while tripping over a prinny.

"Aye. She was upset yesterday, for some reason..." he said, trailing off his sentence.

She, in fact, was being awkward to Laharl that day too.

She was stuttering on her sentences when talking to him. she also seemed to zone out a lot, and she tends to bump into him alot, and at one stage, she fell on top of him.  
>She must of been drunk that day.<p>

"she was kind of clumsy" Laharl said.

The penguin-demon took a while to process this...  
>"I think you better look for her, and have a talk with her" he said, in an even huskier voice. Laharl nodded, and left, forgetting about his snack.<p>

He walked down the grey, empty corridors of his castle. So ironic, that without her, this place feels like being lost in a supermarket to laharl, seeing that this was his castle. while Laharl was walking, he heard a sound. he heard it coming from a wall near a torch. he walked over to see a crack in the wall. He peered into the wall to see what hid within, and more importantly, what was that sound. it sounded like weeping, but that particular sound was unfamiliar to Laharl. He froze. It was Etna, and she was completely nude, her smooth pale body was curled into the needle position. she was facing north-east, at least from Laharl's point of view.  
>From what he saw, she was crying, plus she was whispering something to herself, while fingering her womanhood. what shocked him the most, is what he heard her say.<p>

she spoke to herself, in nearly a whisper.

"why does he hate me? Is it my b-boobs, or is it that he think-ks I-I-I am a bitch...?" her tears grew more frequent, as she started to speed up, sticking another finger inside her pussy. The sight turned him on in a way, but in another, killed his soul. He could not help but say something.

"I do not think that at all.." he said in a soft tone, one he never used to speak to anyone. She turned around to see who it was. She practically died when she found out that it was Laharl.

"P-p-p-prince! How long have you been there?" she questioned, in a stammering manner.

"Long enough... Why were you doing that?" he asked, still baffled from what happened a second ago.

"Laharl..." she said, her face as red as a chilly pepper. Laharl was going to say something, but her body blocked his brain from working. Rationality, at this stage, was dead.

"You like my body, Laharl?\2 She said, a hint of curiosity in her voice.

Laharl was desperately trying to think of a lie, any lie, to get himself out of trouble, knowing she can and most likely will pound him for doing so.

"Prince..." she said, her cheeks still red, but her mouth now curved into a childlike grin, hiding mischief. "Do you want to have sex with me" she asked him, rubbing her still naked body around him, making him harden.

"Etna, you are making me feel funny!" he said, in a flustered voice, his hair beginning to frizz from the tenson.

She was surprised to hear that. Laharl, not even knowing what sex is? What also confused her was how did he know what she was doing, if he doesn't know about sex? She did not care, or want to know why, she just dragged her beloved Overlord to his coffin.

Etna threw her beloved into the coffin. She crept into the coffin, slowly, incase they, or her tail, gets caught. Laharl was shocked. No, dumbfounded. What was going on here? He had no idea. It seemed, even in the darkness, Etna could see well enough in the dark to see Laharl.

**Well, it HAS been so long, huh?**

**Ok, first, about my TWEWY STORIES.**

**I WILL finish them... eventually.**

**And as for the lemon side of this, it will be here in a day, or two, maybe 3 days...**

**Also on my dA page, yasu777.**

**But not finished, but it is less done than this is.**


End file.
